Accidents in Love
by blindlovesfool2
Summary: It starts as hate. Then everything changes. Inside: pranks, jokes, secret affairs, fighting, and love. EmXB
1. Beginnings?

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the world, I just don't.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you ready to go?" That's my best friend Angela. She drives me to school everyday since my dad, Charlie, hasn't bought me a car yet. My name is Bella Swan. I use to live with my mother in Phoenix, AZ, until she found a new husband and he abused me. I've never told anyone about that. EVER. Phil (my mother's new husband) informed me that if I ever told anyone about the abuses that he would take it out on my mom, and I've been taking care of my mother since I could walk and talk. So she really was the one way to get to me.

Let me tell you some more about my life, Charlie has continuously begged for my mother to let me come and stay with him, we has almost settled into a routine: Charlie would beg, mom would tell me, I said no, Charlie begged. Yet, as soon as Phil showed me his true colors, I was the one that asked if I could stay with Charlie in his little hometown of Forks. Yes, Forks, basically that smallest city that I have EVER seen.

FLASHBACK-------------------

_God that airplane was hot, now where's Charlie?_ I looked around to find him. I headed over to baggage claim and saw the squad car with its lights on. _Oh jeeze! What happened now?_ Charlie comes running in looking a tad bit scatter brained.

"BELLS! Oh I missed you. Here let me grab your bags, do you have anything else? Or is this it?"

"Umm.. dad, this is it. Can I ask why your lights are on?"

"Just one of the great pros of being the chief of police here in Forks. If I'm ever in a hurry, people just get out of my way with a flip of the switch!" I could have sworn that I had seen him puff out his chest a little further.

"Is that not abusing your powers?"

"Yes well . . . I got here on time now didn't I!"

"Yes dad. Can we go home? The plane ride was really hot and long." In reality I just wanted to crawl into my bed and have a good sleep without having to worry about getting raped in the middle of the night.

"Sure Bells."

END OF FLASHBACK-------------------

"Bella?"

"Oh! Sorry, you know me, dazing out into space. Yeah, I'm almost ready to go, give me five more minutes?"

"Sure, just hurry up! We're running late."

"Yeah, okay, I will." I changed from my pj's into my new Armani skinny jean and a random concert t-shirt from my drawers. [One of the better sides of Renee's and Charlie's relationship: Their usual date was a concert! So after all of their years together and a collection of their t-shirts, I now have my full wardrobe]. I raced down the stairs and attempted to jump the last two. Bad idea, I tripped and landed on my face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, that wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Well lets get going, I don't want to be late to English."

"Yeah Biology could nevvvvver wait." Biology was quite possibly the easiest class that I have ever had to take. I was in the advanced Bio class at my old high school in Phoenix. So everything here was pretty much a review for me.

We started on our way to the school and had reached the parking lot with 6 minutes to get to class.

"Why does everyone have to park so stupidly?!?!? They take up two spots everytime!" Angela did not really like to find parking spots.

"OI! Right there!" I found a spot and did the big arm movements to the spot to point it out to Angela.

"Good eyes Bell!" We high fived, because we are just that sweet.

Just before Angela got the chance to pull into the spot, a silver jeep cut us off. The Cullens. Ah! Those people are just so—nevermind I have to get to class.

"Fucking Cullens!" Apparently Angela was as frustrated as I was.

We found another spot and I hurried to make it to my Biology class. Angela and I ran our different directions and attempted to stay dry during our mad dash to first class. I walked through the door and hung up my coat just as the teacher Mr. Smith started to talk.

"Bella, do you think that you could take a seat?" I mumbled a yes in reply and looked up to see where the open spots were. You see, Mr. Smith doesn't have assigned seats, you sit wherever you want everyday. My normal spot next to Mike was taken as I sent a scowl his way. The only spot that was open was next to Emmett Cullen.

-------My very first story! Please review! Emmett might have a present for you : )


	2. A Lesson in Bio

Emmetts's present is… dun dun da dun!.. EDWARD? With only a bow hmmm… Enjoy..

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Damn that Stephanie.

Emmett Cullen? SERIOUSLY?!? The one person in this world that hates me almost as much as Phil does. UGH! I started to walk over to Emmett's desk when my face hit the floor. Ouch. I heard a a bundle of snickers and giggles and I picked myself up off the floor and turned around to see what had been my downfall. There, sitting right in the middle of the isle was Edward Cullen's foot. He tripped me, damn that boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you. It's almost as if you are invisble. You should think about getting that fixed somehow, though I'm not sure if it's possible to fix _you_."

_Ugh, just turn around and go sit down, only 40 minutes left of this stupid class._ I finally reached my seat next to Emmett Cullen and sat down.

"Today class, we are looking at the stages of Mitosis! I want you guys to pair up with the person next to you, grab some slides and a lab manual and get started!" How could this man be so excited about something as boring as mitosis. Really?

"Here Bella, let me get your stuff for you" Ah! Mike was such a nice guy, despite the totally creepy part about him basically stalking me.

"Thanks Mike." Mike went up to the front of the classroom to grab the necessary items to begin the lab when the Edward Cullen decided to see just how high Mike could jump.

"Come on Neuton! It's not that high. You want the last lab manual or not?" I've had just about enough of these two boys for today. So I stalked over to Edward and Mike and decided to give Edward a piece of my mind.

"Enough is enough Edward, give him the stupid manual."

"What makes you think that I'm going to do anything that _you_ tell me to do?"

"The fact that I know that you aren't exactly passing English class on your grades, eh?" So there's this giant rumor going around that pretty boy Edward Cullen has an A+ in Aplit, and not because he hands in his homework on time. Everyone is convinced that Mrs. Perry is giving Edward some ex-credit that is not available to everyone else…..

"And what are you going to do about that? Tell your mommy?"

"I dunno, how about I tell Principal Stinger instead?" At that moment he shoved the manual into Mike's hands and muttered something along the lines of 'Stupid Bitch she's so going to regret that.' Oh well.

I walked back over the dreaded table that I had to share with Mr. Emmett Cullen when he just looked at me with the biggest smile on his face, something that should not be showing when he is looking at me.

"Ready to get started?" Uh huh.

"Is there a reason that you are so excited to start this lab?"

"Just the joy of getting to work with the likes of you Swan."

"Right, well we best be getting started. You take slides 1, 3 and 5. I'll take 2 and 4."

"Why do I get three and you only get two?"

"Because I'm not evil."

"Okay?"

We started the lab and got down to business. Half way through his second slide I looked at Emmett and asked:

"Is there a reason that you are trying to be nice to me today? You practically think that I'm the filth on this earth."

"No I don't Bella. I think you are an amazing---" RING the bell. Right, class was over.

---loser, and you are great at what you do. Keep up the great work!" I knew that boy was too good to be true, even if for only a second.

I attempted to stand up to get to my second class when I was suddenly pulled back down onto the chair. Really? Glue. Wow, nice job boys.

"Pretty impressive, eh Edward? Great job with the distraction man!" Oh those boys. Uh! These were my new jeans too!

They just walked away laughing and clapping their hands together, stupid boys.

"Bella! Let me help you, I can I promise. Just trust me, don't move." The last place that I wanted Mike's hands were anywhere near my bottom.

"No Mike, It's okay, go to your next class, I'll see you later."

"If you're sure, I mean I can alwa—"

:"No, Mike, just go."

"Okay, bye Bella."

How could this day get any worse?

-----Review, review!! As for: VampireChicEva, snowfire81, and darksoul93, enjoy your Edward with a bow! Thanks for the reviews! What is next for Emmett's bag-o-goodies? Review to find out and recieve!


	3. A New Friend

Wow. Thanks for all of the great reviews guys! So now…. Emmett tells me that the tie around the bag is stuck, hold on. Okay! We've got it! It's Jasper! In a tangerine Speedo? Hmm, have fun : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own that bag-o-goodies ; )

"Thanks" I mumbled after Mr. Smith gave me a pass due to the excess amount of timet hat it took to get my behind off of that chair. With a little cleaning product and scrubbing my jeans are good as new and no harm done. Take that Cullen boys.

My next class was gym, don't get me wrong, I love physical activity as much as the next person. It's just that I have this clumsy thing going for me and coordination is not my strong suit. But, its required or I don't get to graduate and the last thing that I'm going to do is fail gym. So I go into the locker room and get changed and I am so dreading having to start this class. Ugh.

I walk out into the gym and sitting there are the two Cullen boys. Of course they have their normal cloud of mindless bimbos—whose only purpose in life seems to be stroking the boys *ahem egos ahem*. Riiiight. I only hope that they will wake up some day and realize their stupidity and revolt against the evil WHICH SUPRESSES THEM MWAHHAHAHAHAH! Oops. Sometimes my plans for world domination trump all of my other thoughts, I'll try really hard to keep that whole concept in check. Promise. Anyways, these stupid girls are following these stupid chauvinistic pigs. The blind leading the blind! Lets see how this works.

I start to walk up to the stage when I see a basketball comes hurling towards my head and I hear a "WATCH OUT!" Mike, bless him, not the best basketball player. I duck and narrowly miss getting hit square in the face. HA! Take that bad day lemme tell you I'm starting to turn this day around, I'm starting to get good at this whol—OUCH! Son of a Sunscreen! Banana basketballs. I thought that I was going to have a good day in the gym corner, apparently not. I look up to see who it was that had been the demise of my nose. Emmett Cullen. Right. Great. Fantastic. Brilliant. Perfect. Amazing. Awesome. Wow. JUST B-E-A-U-TIFUL!

"OI! Got a death wish? I know that basketball meeting my face was not an 'accident'." Goodness I love air quotations. I find that they come in handing when I am trying to convey a certain amount of attitude.

"Well love. Not exactly. I just thought that I would help save your dear ole' dad a couple of g's and I could rearrange your face instead of the doctor. By the way, I think that we still have quite a bit of work left. See you tomorrow!"

"Thanks for taking my family into consideration, I never thought that an arrogant arsehole like yourself could get any nicer. Mhmm." Best advice I have ever received: just wave and smile.

I could have sworn that I had seen Emmett take a step towards me like he was planning on doing some more plastic surgery or something, but saved by the whistle.

"Okay class! Listen up! Today we are going to be seeing what you are made of. We are going to practice some self-defense again. Lets see what you knuckle heads can remember from your freshman year. We are going to start a tournament. Girls vs. Girls and Boys vs. Boys. The winner's will they try each other. Okay, BREAK!"

Wow did I mention that my gym teacher was a freak / pervert? The girls in the class can do anything they want as long as they wear really short shorts and stretch in most erotic way possible when asking. I was having one of those dazing moments when the coach just looked at me and smile. I shuddered. Icky. I looked around me and all of the girls we sitting down around the mats, I guess I had to follow suit. There was a super blonde girl sitting on the end so I went over to her a took a seat. [A.N: Jasper and Rosalie are twins, they JUST moved to Forks]

"Hey!" I thought I might as well try to be somewhat friendly.

"Hello." Did that girl just size me up? Oh no she didn—"Do you find this as ridiculous and barbaric as I do? Because I might be new, but seriously?"

Hey maybe she wasn't that bad after all! "Yes! Finally someone who agrees with me!"

Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen were the only two boys left. Oh this should be interesting!

"So I hear those boys are the 'princes' of the school, or have I heard wrong?" Wow, maybe she IS one of those mindless followers.

"No, go ahead, sing their praises. Everyone else already does."

"No! God no! I mean don't get me wrong, they're cute. But they seem so pig-headed." Ah! Wow this girls is really confusing me.

We both looked up just in time to see Emmett stand up with his fists in the air. The girls rushed about him. I think that stupid fat girl, Jessica?, anyways she tried to pick him up. Like she's strong enough to lift that giant sculpted, sexy—Woah! Um piece of filth! Yeah..

Beanybaby, hot-sexy-vampire0330, mixmixchocolate93, snowfire81, cheerxdance85, VampireChicEva, and darksoul93, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy that tangerine speedo Jasper! Oh Emmett.. what do you have next for us dear? Review to find out!

P.S. Sorry it was so short, but I'm kind sleepy if I get 10 more reviews tonight [from different people] I'll try my hardest to get out another chapter before tomorrow!


	4. Girls!

Girls

So Emmett, lets see the new present! : ) A bottle of chocolate sauce? Hmmm. ; )

Disclaimer : I shall own the world some day, regretfully, that day is now today.

Emmett's POV

_Oh this is going to be great! I beat dear ole' Edward while sparring. I am the man! Woot! Woot! Woah—who's the blonde girl sitting next to that stupid girl? Goodness I hate that Bella Swan. Oh it's time for the girls to fight! My dream come true!! Where's the whipped cream?_

"Okay girls, I need two volunteers to go first. You'll have 2 minutes to make your partner immobile. So who wants to start us out?" No one was really making a move to volunteer until I see Edward lean forwards and whisper something into Lauren's ear. What he said apparently worked because Lauren shot straight into the air.

"Oh I'll go Coach Lake! Put me in! I HAVE TO WIN!" Oh my fucking god! What did Edward say to that girl? I bet it as something to do with that action that can cause a person to reproduce if they are not careful. Little Edwards running around is a very scary idea.

"Okay? Who is brave enough to take on this Lauren? How bout you Bella?" Oh this should be great! Lauren would kill when it comes to sex with Edward, Swan is so dead. This is going to be amazing I'm so happy that I'm here to watch her death. Truth be told I have no idea what it is that made me hate her some much, I think it was one of those things that just snowballed from no reason. Whatever, she's a bitch. Spineless. Lauren is going to whoop her.

"Okay loser. Lets see what you've got let me tell you that I took Karate WACHA!"

"Right Lauren. Okay lets go I just want to get this over with."

The girls started in their fighting positions. I swear this is going to get quite deadly!!


	5. Bed

Hey guys. I just wanna let you know that, yes Bella and Emmett are going to get together. No, I'm not sure on the exact date that it is going to occur on. It will happen quickly though! : )

The goodie bag! Emmett where are you darling? What's that you need a flashlight? For what? TO CHARGE A GLOW IN THE DARK WHAT?! Okay. For all of those who have reviewed, Emmett has decided to become a fireman. But he doesn't have reflective stripes, apparently glow-in-the-dark is all the rage. Yummy.

Disclaimer: I don't rule anything. Except this story, I suppose.

Lauren's POV

Oh I'm so excited! Edward said that if I beat Bella that he's going to make love to me! Oh this bitch is going down!!

Bella's POV

Seriously? Lauren has this really freaking smile on her face right now and I have no idea what she is planning on doing, but here's a little tid bit of information that not many people know: I have a black belt in karate. I have taken lessons since I was old enough to walk. Charlie thought that it was important that I know how to defend myself, even as a 4 year old. And it's not that it doesn't come in handy! There are a couple of times where knowing to punch instead of slap was quite the trick. Stupid boys.

Lauren started to stalk towards me and looked as though she really thought that she was intimidating.

"Girls face your partner." Lauren put up her fists like she was actually going to fight me.

"Lauren, what was the deal with Edward?" I just had to know.

"Duh. Since I'm going to win, he's going to sleep with me. You are so going down Swan." Oh! This is so good. But now I have a HUGE dilemma: do I fake and let Lauren win so that Edward HAS to deal with his consequences, or do I fight like I know how and blow everyone away? I so know.

Seriously? This was going to be like taking a burger from an anorexic.

"Okay Lauren. You are on."

2:00 – The whistle blew.

Lauren started to charge me and I just moved slightly to my right and gave her a little push. What? I thought I was being helpful : ) Anyways, this just seems to have made her very mad. Perhaps I should let her win. She tries a couple more times. I just throw my arm out and clothes lined her. Did she really think that she was going to win just be continuously charging at me?

1:30

Okay so I think that it's about time I make it slightly more interesting. I'll let her tackle me. So I pretend to look the other way and Lauren runs at me, again, with arms wide open. Boom. Lauren hit the floor. Really? I wasn't even going to move I was going to let her take me down. Wow, this girl must be weak.

1:00

Lauren gets back up after 20 seconds of attempting to get some pity from her followers. I'm starting to get quite annoyed that this is taking so long. I bent down to the floor and swung my leg around to knock her feet out from under her. Boom! She hit the floor again. I took her arms behind her and pinned her only for a second.

"Now, when I spin you around twist my arm. I'll pretend to be stuck, this way you get to make sweet sweet love to Edward all night long, okay?"

"REALLY?! You would do that for me? Thanks Swan! Maybe you aren't so bad after all."

"1, 2, 3."

We spun around and all of a sudden my arm has been twisted behind my back. Good.

WHISTLE

I looked up at Edward. He had this look on his face, I can not even begin to describe it. Honestly, I can't. You could sure tell that he was not looking forward to tonight though. I winked at him. Ha. You made your bed Edward, now go lay with it. I could almost see and exchange of pity between the two brothers, but Emmett still looked at me as if I was the most disgusting thing he had ever laid his on. After everything, he still cannot bear to look at me. It wasn't always that way you know. But that's a different story [A.N.: really, it will be. I just have to finish this one first : )]

Review. Emmett's bag is endless.

P.S. Does anyone know of a story where Bella almost dies, but it given a second chance at life through becoming a vampire. She has rainbow eyes and every power? I cannot seem to find that story and it makes me quite depressed : (


	6. Birthday

6

Birthday!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Except this MacBook. Go me.

Drum Roll Please! The bag-o-goodies offers.. What do you mean you spilt it? It's in a can. How did you manage to—you fixed it? Okay good. Emmett in a whipped cream bikini? Hmm. Enjoy.

P.S. Its my birthday!! WHOOT WHOOT!

Chapter 6

BPOV

OMG OMG OMG OMG I AM SO EXCITED! ITS MY BIRTHDAY! WHOOOAH!!!! Okay so maybe I'm not quite that excited, but still I'm turning 18 and I can't wait. You see every year Renee gives me a new copy of Wuthering Heights, since I have a tendency to wear my old copy out in a single year. I can't help it! It's just so captivating and I get lost in the story, every time! Goodness! I need a new one too, Forks was getting quite boring and Wuthering Heights was the only thing keeping me sane this whole year! Well, that and Angela.

Oh right! The fight! So the next day at school was quite a day to remember. Every where I turned people looked so scared! It was as if they thought I was going to go all kung-fu on their bootay. I would not do that! I only use my powers for good, and well world domination—but we aren't going to get into that right now. The rumors were flying around. It had finally happened! True to his word, Edward Cullen had sex with Lauren. Oh giggle. An inside source tells me that he went to the clinic and got tested for every STI/STD in the book. I almost feel bad for losing on purpose, but the idea that I got to Edward in fall from his grace. Yes ma'am, it was then worth it. Plus everyone knew that I let her win anyways.

So I should probably get out of bed now and go get ready. So I start my usually morning routine: Get out of bed, hop in the shower, come out [normally I would dry my hair, but it's so rainy that there doesn't seem to be a point anymore], change into clean clothes grab an apple and wait for Angela. So my clothes today, hmm, it is suppose to be a very special day and what-not. Lets go with my black skinny jeans! And um.. Ramones or Beatles! I can't decide. Um Ramones. I changed and walked downstairs. Mmmm yummy, something is brewing in the kitchen! But I didn't wake anything yet, and Charlie can't cook.

"Dad?"

"Bella! Oh my baby girl! I missed you so much! Happy birthday! I made the birthday breakfast for my darling little daughter! Well I guess you aren't that litt-"

"MOM?! When did you get here? I mean I'm super excited and all I'm just really really confused!"

"Well I couldn't exactly have my baby celebrate her 18th birthday without me, now could I?"

"Where's Phil?!" I swear if that arrogant abusive asshole ends up here I'm going kill somebody.

"He's on his way up! He said that he wanted to get you and extra special gift on the way up!" Really?! He just had to come and fuck up this whole week.

A.N. The next chapter is going to be really long and lots of things will happen. Such as the set up of Bella and Emmett. Just hang in there! And review! BAG-O-GOODIES!!


	7. Mwahahah

Birthday Bash!

"What?! Mom! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you hunny, I thought that you would like it. Although, he's getting this present all on his own! I have no idea what he's getting you."

HONK HONK.

"Mom, that's Angela and we are going to be late for school, thanks for the breakfast!"

"Okay. Talk when you get home?"

"Okay, love you!"

"Love you too baby."

I walked out to Angela's sweet van and hopped in, I couldn't wait to start this day at school! Right. School was still lame. The Cullen boys kept attempting to play pranks on Mike and me, most of the time I could see them coming, but poor ole Mike never knew what hit him. He was constantly walking right into their clutches. The sad part was, they never left him alone! They kept saying that he deserved everything that was going to happen, that this was the natural order of things. As far as I am concerned, those boys are out of control and need to be stopped. And I knew just how to do it! I was going to start a war between all of them! Those stupid popular people with their perfect hair and such. Today would be the day that their perfect little worlds came crashing around all of them! Now all I have to do is come up with the plan. The perfect plan.

"Angela, are you tired of all of those lame-os thinking that they are better than us?"

"Of course I am, but what exactly am I suppose to do about it?"

"Well…."

"NO! Bella, you have that crazy look in your eye."

"What are you talking about Ang?"

"That same little glint as when you decided that Lauren needed to sleep with Edward."

"I have no idea where this is coming from Angela, and I for one am appalled that you would think that about your best friend! I mean seriously, I thought that you were the one person in this world that I could trust myself with. PLEAEEEEEASE?????" Mwahahah Angela was falling into the trap, so close, so close, just need the puppy eyes. Lets take these lashes for a spin. A couple of eyelash bats later..

"Fine. Just don't think that I'm going to do anything too crazy here."

"GREAT! Okay. So, lets brainstorm during our first hour. Compare in second [Angela and I both have art]. Choose in third. Create in lunch. AND EXECUTE AFTER!!"

"Umm, okay?"

"BREAK!" Sometimes I can get slightly carried away with myself. Okay so lets think here Bella. I wrote down in my bio-notebook:

Name:

Targets: Emmett/Edward/Lauren/Jessica

Results: Boys miserable. Girls blown off.

Plan: 1) Tell Jessica that I over heard Edward telling Emmett that she was THE best lay in the world and that he thinks he is heads-over-heels in love with her.

2) This causes Jessica to want Edward.

3) Jessica will tell Lauren.

4) Lauren will be crushed.

5) Lauren flips and tells the world.

6) Lauren creates a scene.

7) Edward is freaked out.

8) Both girls want Edward, no one wants Emmett.

9) Emmett gets pissed.

10) Boys blow girls off.

11) AWESOME-NESS!

RING – wow one plan in my entire first hour. I suck at this. Oh well. Lets go see what Angela got.

**ART**

I love this class. You know why? Because I am Cullen free. For an entire period: no Cullens. Well except for Alice, she's kind of our friend. I like Alice, she always talks to Angela and me, even in front of her family.

I walked through the door into the Art room and I was instantly hit with a wave of acrylic paint scent. I have always found this scent to be one of the most calming. Everything seems to make sense when I'm in art. I can paint things that seem to jump right off of the page, everything seems to be so realistic. I guess I have a sort of gift. I walked over to my cubby and grabbed my latest creation. I was going to paint a picture that my mother had taken during a hike in Forks. It was a magical place and I wish that I could visit it someday, but mom found it on accident and I cannot find it. Anyway, I like to draw out spacing before I squeeze out any paint.

I walked over to the old chunky wooden table that Alice and Angela were sitting at and gently placed my stuff on the table.

"Hey guys. So Angela talk to me, what did you think of?"

"Well I got nothing. I was trying, but this whole evil thing doesn't really work me. I'm just not good at it. How about you Bella, what did you come up with?"

Alice cut in, "What are you guys talking about? Evil plans? I so want in!!"

"Even if it was about getting your brother's back?" I wasn't so sure that Alice was going to go for that one. I mean they fought, but she was usually so protective of them.

I looked to Alice and she had a completely serious face and she looked as if she could take the entire world on. "They. Hide. My. Camel. Gladiator. T-Strap. Platform. 4-Inch. Sandal. Heel."

Oh. Dear. Lord.


	8. Author Note I'm sorry Important

A/N

I know I hate author's notes! But I did just give you an update. Its just that I have come to a fork in this story and I'm really not sure which way to go. Which is where you guys come in! : ) I need you guys to review and tell me which one: car / prank / food. I know that it sounds goofy, but I can't tell you what they lead to! So just give me a good ole' review! It only has to say one word. Are you really that lazy? Don't you want a part in this story? : ) You know you wanna. Peer pressure. Do it!


	9. The Prank

Okay guys! So I take a really really long time to write a chapter, I'm very slow at thinking! Eek. Anyways, when I started to write this chapter prank was pretty far ahead! Thanks to everyone who had placed their input into this story. I hope that you like the way this is going to turn out—all though I'm sure that you will never see this coming! : ) Here we go:

"Shoes?"

"Yes! They took my favorite shoes. Something about them being annoyed at the clacking sound that they made. Which is not true because I HAVE NEVER clacked before in my life. I was born wearing heels. Proven fact. Look it up." Alice just smirked knowing that she was going to get her revenge soon.

I started with my plan, "Okay so the only thing that I managed to come up with is make the girls think that Edward wants both of them, get them into a fight, follow the boys around and make their lives miserable until they snap and break the girls; hearts."

Alice did not look too pleased at that idea. "No. I have a better one. Did you know that quarterback Emmett use to be a ballerina? Or that little handsome Edward use to be a whale with braces?" The Cullens had moved here during our 8th grade year and just took popularity over. Alice is known as the queen bee that is nice to absolutely everyone but she loves to be the center of attention.

Angela and I cracked up at the idea of those two 'men' and their embarrassing past. "You are so kidding right? Do you have proof because we can't just start a rumor about that without having proof—no one would believe us vs. them." Angela brings up quite a good point.

"Pictures." One word that makes me heart soar. 3 oh love oh love.

"So you bring the pictures tomorrow and we will post pone the prank until then?"

"Sounds good to me!" The bell rang and we put our stuff away and we left for lunch.

**LUNCH**

Angela and I made our way down the halls to my locker. I have this. . . different. . . disease. Well I wouldn't call it a disease, I'm just allergic to A LOT of different things. Because I have a bunch of allergies I have to pack my own lunch. So I grabbed my lunch and Angela and I skipped down to the cafeteria and into the hot lunch line. The one cool thing is that I'm not lactose intolerant! So I still get to have the milk from the school, besides I wait with Angela through the line.

Today the school was having Angela's personal favorite: mozzarella sticks. I think that those things are disgusting! I've never had one, but if you listen to the cafeteria during lunch, I have heard that when you try to swallow it half of it travels down your throat and it gets stuck! You pretty much choke! Angela has never admitted to this but I dunno.. there have been a couple of times when she starts to cough. AHEM*

"Hey guys! Mind if I sit here? I think that we need to talk."

"Oh sure Alice. No problem." Okay so this is beyond weird, Alice Cullen is part of the popular crowd. Under NO circumstances was she suppose to sit with us during lunch. Not that I'm complaining! I love Alice—but she's all over her boyfriend Jasper during lunch, I think it's the only period that she has with him.

"So, Jasper is sick. I went to his house and made him lunch and on my way home I grabbed some pictures!" Forks has a pretty amazing schedule, I mean the classes suck, but we get 1 hour 30 minute open campus lunches!

"Pictures? For what?" Angela inquired.

I smacked Angela upside her head and looked her square in the eyes. "The pictures of the Cullen boys! DERKA!!!! Oh dear let me see Alice let me see!"

"Here, I found a couple so I made this sweet collage of all of the different ones."

I looked at the collages and they were pretty amazing I must say, the were a couple different pictures of both boys. Emmett was in tights sashaying and another one with him doing a split leap, Edward's were pretty hilarious as well, he was a little porker with braces! Oh the joy! But the best picture, blown up right in the middle of the page, was taken right after Emmett had his last recital and he was holding a bouquet of roses while attempting to get his arms around Edward. Edward's shirt was coming up and there were a disgusting number of fat rolls visible. Ew.

"Alice! How were you able to do all of this is such a small amount of time?" Angela raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not quite sure, but people tell me that I have to much energy for my own good. I guess that it pays off!" Too much energy? She was a pixie on caffine and crack. Seriously.

"So, are we ready?"

"Hells bells!" I declared. "I don't think that I can wait one more minute to unleash this type of horror on Forks High!"

"Alrighty then!" Alice smirked.

Alice jumped up on our table and cleared her voice: "Ahem! I need everyone's attention up here," people at our school can be quite rude, even to the 'royalty' at times. Alice lift her hands to her mouth and let out a whistle. "Okay! Now that's taken care of, it has come to my attention that everyone knows my brothers: Emmett and Edward Cullen, do we not?" I heard some whoots and hollering from the football team and the girls just nodded their heads. Some how I felt quite fired up, so I jumped up next to Alice and began:

"Well it has also come to our attention that they have not told you who they really are! Meet, Emmett Cullen, ballerina turned boy-wonder, and Edward Cullen, Prince or porker?" With that Alice and I threw the sheets of pictures up into the air and ran for cover. People swarmed the table and the sheets were passed out and people started laughing as if they would never stop.

"Mission Accomplished!" The three of us just looked at each other and burst out laughing. We went back to our table and sat down. Emmett and Edward stomped over to our table.

BAM! Emmett's fist met the table two inches from my tray. Apparently he doesn't think that the pictures were as funny as everyone else did.

"What the hell Alice?! You told us we burned all of those pictures!" Edward was pissed too, but I would too if I use to look like a whale.

"You. Took. My. Shoes."

"Alice! Get it through your head, you clack!" Emmett was on defense now.

"I. Do. Not. Clack. You. Need. To. Leave. NOW!" Alice screamed that last part.

Emmett just looked at me, "Have a great lunch you guys, this will do nothing to us. I swear it. Watch your back Swan."

The two of them just turned around and walked back to their table. "Goodness! I want my shoes back!" Alice looked as if someone had just taken her child hostage.

I looked over at the 'popular' table and it sees as though Emmett was right! This did nothing for their reputation, it almost seems like the girls thought it was cute that Emmett was a ballerina and that Edward had lost all of his baby fat. I guess we failed because we made them seem even more human instead of god-like. Ew.

"Seriously? People are so blind and stupid sometimes." I said quite ticked off. I shoved almost my entire pudding cup into my mouth and swallowed hard.

"Well, it wasn't guaranteed to work. Maybe we just aren't cut out for this evil stuff. You never know—" I heard Angela start to drift off and I looked around the cafeteria. It was getting hard to breathe and everyone's faces was starting to get fuzzy. My head started to get heavy and I just wanted it to stop. The last thing I saw was Angela's face; the last thing I heard was Alice's scream; darkness.

Emmett's POV

That stupid girl thinks that _she_ can destroy us? That will never happen in a million years.

Jacob still had that picture in his hand as he looked up and said, "Wow Edward you got into good shape, and Emmett—how cute!"

"Shut up Jacob! Why do you think that Edward is so modest? Why do think I have such a fast reaction time and great coordination on the field? Ballet darling. I more man than any of you." I snarled. "Besides we got her back enough that she won't ever try to threaten us again."

"What'd you do?" James asked.

"Well, while they were basking in their defeat, Edward and I took some peanut oil and mixed it with Bella's pudding!"

"Why would you do that? That makes no sense." Jacob said.

Haha I laughed in my head, stupid stupid boy, "It makes sense when she's allergic to peanuts!" We started laughing and I high fived James.

"You did what?!" Tyler exclaimed. You see Tyler is a wanna-be doctor.

"Yeah, won't it be funny to see her break out in hives and bumps?" Edward said through his laughing.

"Not if she goes anaphylaxis!" Tyler looked really concerned.

"Tyler, little people words, please." I wanted to actually understand whatever it is he is talking about.

"If she has a super serious peanut allergy she could go anaphylaxis! Like, she gets the oxygen supply cut off to her brain, she passes out, her windpipes get closed, she has the hives—this is life threatening guys."

"Seriously? Shit! We need to get that pudding cup away from--" I was cut off by Alice's scream. Everyone looked over and I stood up, jumped over the table, and ran to Alice. I caught Bella's body and she swayed off the chair.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I screamed out. What have I done?

"Angela, where's her Epi-Pen?" I demand.

"Um, I'm not sure, she's never needed it before and I don't know where she keeps it."

That's not good enough! I need that Epi-pen! I dumped her lunch onto the table and spotted her life saver. I took the cap off and jammed it into her leg and pushed the button. I heard the sirens and could see the lights.

"Excuse me sir, I need to take her. Are you her boyfriend?" An EMT asked me. I wasn't going to leave her now, especially that it was my fault she was like this.

"Yes sir." Did that really just come out of my mouth?

"Okay, come with me." They get Bella on a gurney and wheeled her into the ambulance. I climb in after her. I grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead, I still couldn't believe that I had done this.

Bella POV

Black

Emmett POV

How could I let this happen? I was just thinking that it would be that serious, I mean Bella use to joke about her allergies and how they weren't horrible just a pain to avoid. I never knew that she was this allergic to peanuts! I feel so horrible. If anything happens to her know, it's because of me! Me! My fault.

The ride to the hospital seemed like it took forever. I'm sure that it only took a couple of minutes but still, all of the what-if's were going through my head. None of those what-if's were very pleasant.

_Please God, let her wake up. Let her wake up now! I swear I will stop everything and I'll live a straight life. Just don't make her pay for my mistakes, please.

* * *

_

_Okay guys! You have spoken. Now speak again ;) Press that itty bitty review button, just because it motivates me to write longer and faster chapters! Yay. I really want to break 100 reviews and we are only 36 away. Think one chapter can make that happen? I sure hope so-- because I hear that one hundred reviews is a great remedy for on coming writers block. _


	10. Hospital

Here we go. I didn't make it to 100 : (. But I'm too excited to not write this!

EPOV

I have been sitting is this hard chair for over three days. Everyone keeps telling me that I have to leave, but how can I leave when all of this is my fault? Sure I might not have liked Bella that much but no one deserves to be in a hospital because of something I did. It was suppose to funny, stupid prank. It was suppose to be an itchy blotchy rash, not the stopping of breathing and her heart.

Bella's air supply had been cut off about 20 seconds after she took her first bite they said. The amount of her allergen in the pudding was too much especially at one time. They tell me that it's not my fault and I should go home. I'm not going home. I'm waiting until she opens her eyes and yells at me and hits me and screams at me and does everything in her power to cause me the same amount of pain that she has gone through.

They tell me that I saved her life. Ha! I saved her life, right. They tell me that because I injected her with the EpiPen that I stopped the spreading and helped her immensely. They say I saved her life. They say I saved her life.

"Emmett, its been three days. Can you please go home for a half hour? That's all just go and change, take a shower, get some food. I'll stay here and wait with her." Alice suggested.

I probably should, its true. "No. Alice I can't leave her like this." Screw my head this is my heart.

"Go before I turn ninja on your ass."

"Okay! 20 minutes that's it." I said, "But I'll be back as soon as I can."

I went home and I took a quick shower at a handful of cereal and changed. I ran back to my car and sped to the hospital.

"How is she? Anything change?" I asked.

"No, not really. She moved her fingers a little bit." [A/N: Bella is in a little bit of a coma.]

"Really?" I rushed over and grabbed her hands. "Bella? Bella can you hear me? Alice she can't--" I turned around to look for Alice but she must have left already.

I looked back to Bella and decided to get this off of my chest. I started out very slowly: "Bella," I took her hands in mine, "I'm so sorry for everything that I caused you." I moved her hands to my lips and gave them a quick chaste kiss, "This is all of my fault." I brushed her beautiful chocolate hair back and looked at her closed eyes. "you look so peaceful, I can't help but want to kiss you right now. Bella I want you to wake up and yell at me, punch me, hit me, scream at me. I just want to know that you are okay again." I lowered my head on to her stomach and started to cry. "This is all of my fault Bella! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I can't lose you Bella, please please come back to us. Charlie misses embarrassing you, Alice misses art, Angela needs you." I whispered the last part, "and I need you."

I felt a slight squeeze on my hand and I shot up. "Bella? Bella?" Nothing. Come on, squeeze my hand again, my strong girl. Her monitor went crazy.

A nurse ran in, "Sir, you need to leave the room."


	11. The Awakening

EPOV

"Sir you need to leave the room."

A whirlwind of confusion started to form around Bella's bed, doctors yelling at nurses and shouting out orders to interns. They were trying to save her life. Her heart was not able to take all of the stress that her body was pushing on it at the moment.

My dad rushed up to be and gave me a hug and I started to cry. Big bad ballerina Emmett Cullen, was crying.

"How are you holding up Em?" My dad asked me.

"Dad! I did this to her, ME! Everything that is happening is because of me!" I practically shouted

"Emmett, this is not your fault. You didn't mean to do this to her." I know that he was just trying to calm me down, but really why can't anyone see this from my perspective!

"But dad, after everything has happened, I can't lose her." I really meant what I said too.

"Emmett, we all knew her like family, we are all hurting, and none of us can lose her. But I can't help but feel like this is going to be okay. So what's this I hear about you telling the EMT that you happen to be her boyfriend?" Goodness my dad was good.

"Well you see dad, that's really complicated. Umm, can I get back to on that one?" Maybe if I was really good I could avoid the loveliness of that question.

"Emmett, I know that you have been sneaking her into our house, I might be old[er] slightly, but I'm not stupid, nor am I def." Busted.

"Yeah Dad, so, here is what happened, we have been seein—" I began to explain when Alice saved the day.

"You guys! She's okay! Bella settled back down and now her heart is beating continuously and steadily. Isn't that great?" Alice bounced up and down joyously. Stupid hyper pixie.

"Anyway," Alice continued, "The doctors said something about this shocking her body awake again, I guess that she is going to wake up in about an hour."

"An hour? That's great news!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, so do you want to go get to food so when she wakes up she can tear you a new one?" Alice said bluntly. "Or we can go for a walk to talk about everything that happened, if you want."

"Yeah Alice, that sounds like a good idea, but only a quick one, I don't want her to wake up without me." I said.

"Okay well left or right?" Alice asked.

"Better make it a left--hate to get lost!" I said attempting to make the situation a little bit lighter.

"So. Where do you want to start, do you want to just start talking or do you want me to ask you some questions?" Alice stated getting right to the point.

"Questions?" And the game began.

"Okay, so did you tell the nurse you were Bella's boyfriend?" Alice started.

"Yes." I answered.

"Yes? No explanation to why you would do something like that?"

"Well I felt horrible about what happened at lunch and I just wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay." I answered truthfully-- or atleast half.

"Do you care if she is okay?"

"YES! Look I know that I act like an ass to her most of the time, but I'm just pretending."

"Why are you pretending?"

"Look I can't answer that right now, I will. In time."

"Final question: Are you her boyfriend?"

"Well you see--" Once again I was cut off as we looked up to Bella's room where a nurse walked in.

We looked through the window and saw an angel lying on a bed.

She was okay! Bella has survived another horrible thing.

I saw her eyes open and she looked around the room clearing confused on what was happening, while a nurse was trying to talk to her.

I didn't know what they were saying but the nurse slowly nodded her head and turned towards me.

The nurse walked out of the room and briefly touched my shoulder, "She wants to see you." I gave the nurse a slight nod and took a deep breath to help calm myself. "Before you go in there, I need to catch you up to speed. When her throat swelled it cut off the oxygen supply for her brain. We don't know how long it was until her passage was reopened and the brain started to receive more oxygen. When the brain has a loss of oxygen for a sustained period of time some of the brain tissue can die. This girl might not seem like herself to you, but we think that she should be just fine. And son, you did save her life. If you hadn't jabbed her with the Epi-Pen then she would most likely be brain dead right now."

This time I took four deep breaths in to calm myself. Ha! Like it was going to help.

I just keep whispering to myself "_Please don't hate me, I'm sorry, Please don't hate me, I'm sorry, Please don't hate me!!!"_

I took the two large bounds to make it to the doorframe and I looked up. Bella had this smile on her face, one of those smiles that you just cannot comprehend, because she should be yelling at me right now, screaming at me, anything besides giving my a smile that makes my heart melt.

"So, the nurse tells me that you are my boyfriend." She said with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah, that's what I told her." Lets see what kind of game Bella wants to play first.

"Mhmm, and that's all you told her about us?" Huh? What is she playing at?

"Well, yes, I didn't feel that it was appropriate for me to tell her the specifics of our very complicated… relationship." I danced around the obvious, because I didn't feel that now was a great time to ignite the fire or our hate.

"Uh huh, well do you mind telling me why I am here?" She asked.

"Well, you see, umm, it sorta, I sorta, we sorta, ummm--" I was cut off by Bella.

"Would you just spit it out already, goodness. I just want to know why I am stuck in this stupid hospital bed with crap-tastic food and the cheapest tv money can buy." She interjected.

"Okay, well its not really that big of a deal, I mean were we were only having this prank war during lunch, you proving I was a ballerina, me poisoning your pudding. That's all—no harm done!" I smiled weakly, maybe she'll let this one slide!

"WHAT?! You poisoned my pudding? Why would you do that, how would you do that?" She looked utterly pissed.

"Well Edward distracted you--" I started.

"Edward?" She questioned.

"You know, my brother, almost as devilishly handsome as me? Anyway, he was distracting you and I put peanut oil in your pudding thinking that you were only going to get a rash or something, not that you were going black out and get your oxygen supply cut off! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" I pleaded.

"Shut up. You made a mistake, thank-you for not killing me. Actually I was going to thank-you for saving me since you were the one that re-opened my throat I hear. But really! What kind of boyfriend poisons their girlfriend?" She said.

Wait a sec! Does she really think I'm being serious about being her boyfriend? That means.. Oh no.

"And if your are my boyfriend, do you mind telling me who I am?"

Ello loves! Heres the deal: If I get 30 reviews = update by Friday 40= update by thursday 50=Wed 60=tuesday 70=tonight! Um I know that these dates sound ridiculous, but I doubt that I'll even get 40 reviews so they sounded okay to me! I'm not sure how many of you guys read AND review but thanks to all of those who have!!


	12. I:M SORRY GUYS!

Hey guys! Sorry not a chapter, I wanted to explain to you guys why I haven't updated lately. It's not that I hate you guys and want you to suffer [I do that through cliff hangers!] Its that as of late, I have become a factory of germs. I still have mono, although I am past the bad stage and I just got diagnosed with Strep. I promise I'm not making this up. I had to throw my favorite tooth brush away and everything. I've really only been sleeping, but I feel loads better now! I hope to have the next chapter [which will be longer] up either tonight or tomorrow. Sorry again guys, you are the best!


	13. Remember

Hey guys! So I didn't get the response that I was hoping for, even though I was shooting for the stars! Thank-you to all of you who had reviewed—you are the guys that make me want to keep writing this story even though it is basically writing itself and I just move my fingers.

Anyways to clear a couple of things up, Bella has lost her memory! Not just of Emmett, no, but of her entire being—she doesn't recall Charlie, Renee, Phil, Emmett, Alice, or anybody. Hope that helps you guys out some.

Oh, and about the relationship stuff, just hang in there! It will all make sense shortly!

BPOV

Everything is black and the only thing I hear is the shuffling of feet and the incessant beeping of a heart monitor.

I attempted to sit up and look around but I don't have the energy. I can't even open my eyes yet. My ears can still work though. Lets try those eyes again, as I began to open my eyes, I felt a nurse grab my wrist as if she was checking something. The nurse started to click her tongue- like something was wrong, I hated that sound it—so annoying.

Then the nurse gave my wrist a squeeze, and that did it.

"Ouch! Watch where you squeeze those man hands lady." Okay, that really did hurt lay off! I have a needle in my hand; it made my blood pump really hard.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't even now that you were awake. You were very lucky you know, it's a good thing your boyfriend is on top on things and knew exactly what to do. I'm not sure that you would have made it if he wasn't so quick thinking."

"Right. My boyfriend, is he here right now? I'd really like to have a little chat with him." Wait, boyfriend? I don't remember having a boyfriend. I don't remember who I am! What is going on?

"Oh yes! He hasn't really left your room, except to eat and shower. Do you want to talk to him right now?"

"Sure, where is he?"

The nurse pointed to my door/window and I turned my head in that direction. My breathe caught in my throat; there stood THE most gorgeous man that I have ever laid eyes on. Tall, built [like a teddy bear but muscular and such!], curly dark hair, dark blue eyes that just sparkled with a bit of sadness. Oh goodness, I hope that he isn't sad because of me. Who am I? ERGA I just want to know the answer to that question.

"I'll go get him."

I mumbled thanks and put my head back on the pillow. My brain hurts! I closed my eyes and heard the nurse open the door. There were some low talking, but I couldn't really make out what they were saying.

I heard footsteps coming towards my bed and I found the strength to reopen my eyes.

"So, the nurse tells me that you are my boyfriend." I said to get things started.

"Yeah, that's what I told her." Wait, told her? Does that mean it's a lie?

"Mhmm, and that's all you told her about us?"

"Well, yes, I didn't feel that it was appropriate for me to tell her the specifics of our very complicated… relationship." Complicated relationship eh? Hmmm.

"Uh huh, well do you mind telling me why I am here?" I asked.

"Well, you see, umm, it sorta, I sorta, we sorta, ummm--" This is going to get me nowhere fast.

"Would you just spit it out already, goodness. I just want to know why I am stuck in this stupid hospital bed with crap-tastic food and the cheapest tv money can buy." Okay so maybe that was a little over the top, but seriously?

"Okay, well its not really that big of a deal, I mean were we were only having this prank war during lunch, you proving I was a ballerina, me poisoning your pudding. That's all—no harm done!" Oh if it was only a prank wa—What?!

"WHAT?! You poisoned my pudding? Why would you do that, how would you do that?" I thought that he was the one that saved me, not put me here.

"Well Edward distracted you--" He started.

"Edward?" I questioned. I have no recollection of an "Edward" but I'm sure that I wouldn't remember and "Edward" if I can't remember the angel/devil that was right in front of me.

"You know, my brother, almost as devilishly handsome as me? Anyway, he was distracting you and I put peanut oil in your pudding thinking that you were only going to get a rash or something, not that you were going black out and get your oxygen supply cut off! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" He started to plead. Okay, things could be worse, right?

"Shut up. You made a mistake, thank-you for not killing me. Actually I was going to thank-you for saving me since you were the one that re-opened my throat I hear. But really! What kind of boyfriend poisons their girlfriend?" I said.

"And if your are my boyfriend, do you mind telling me who I am?" Angel [ I think I'm just going to call him that until I can finally figure out what his real name is] looked utterly confused.

"You don't remember who you are?"

"Well, I did just ask you who I was, did I not? I would greatly appreciate you telling me my name, if that's okay with you." My patience was wearing thin, but can you really blame me?

"Um. Okay, you're name is Bella Swan."

"Okay, that was helpful. Do you have any other information since I do not remember ANYTHING!?"

"Oh, right." Angel started to stammer.

"What is my boyfriend's name?"

Angel looked at me like my face just turned into bologna. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes. I cannot just call you Angel for the rest of eternity." Did I really just say that? Dumb Bella. Dumb Bella. Dumb Bella.

"Oh! Right! My name is Emmett Cullen!" He had the biggest smile on his face, he seemed so proud.

"Okay, Emmett, do you have anything else to offer me?"

"Offer you? Well I could think of a couple of things to offer you. How about you Bella? Do you have anything you would like to offer me?" Then Emmett's eyebrows did the wiggly thing and he flashed his dimples. Really? He has dimples!

"The jelly I could lick out of those dimples." Then I licked my lips.

"Jelly eh? That's a new one, even for you!"

"Did I really just say that out loud?" I cannot believe it. I deny it. I was not me. My psycho twin sister.

"Yeah you did. It's okay though! I think that sounds like a very sticky sweet idea. We should definitely try that out when you get out of here."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Dark Green."

"Food."

"Mushroom Ravioli."

"Ew, that sounds disgusting! Do I really like that?"

"Yes! Every time we go to Port Angeles that is what you order. I have told you on multiple occasions that it just looks gross, but you swear that it was the best thing you have ever accidentally eaten in your life."

"Port Angeles? Where are we exactly?"

"We are in Forks, Washington—in the United States. You are in Forks Hospital."

"What about my parents?"

"Your father's name is Charlie Swan, he is the chief of police here in Forks. Your mother's name is Renee Walsh. You have a step-dad named Phil."

"Right, well, where are they?"

"Your dad has to work, there was a giant car pile up and they need all of the back up that they can get."

"And my mother?"

"She said that she had to go back to Phoenix. Phil had to get back to work or something."

"Oh." I figured that she would probably just stick around for her daughter that almost died! But you know, whatever. Apparently I lived with my dad.

"When do I get to get out of this hell hole of a hospital?"

"I'm not really sure, do you want my to go get my dad? We can ask him."

"Your dad? Why would we go get your dad, just go get my doctor."

"Oh right! My dad is your doctor, Dr. Cullen."

* * *

Okay! So This isn't the really long update that I promised, but I figured that you guys would rather have a small one tonight with the rest [that i still have to type] tomorrow, instead of all of it tomorrow. Tomorrow, the following shall happen:

1. You will understand the relationship.

2. You will get a 5000 word update.

3. You must [review] and choose either Dream/Flash. Don't ask questions, just answer! : ) : )

4. Remember: You control the story, and... REVIEW!

Thanks for reading guys!!


	14. Author's Apology

Hey guys! Sorry not a chapter, I wanted to explain to you guys why I haven't updated lately. It's not that I hate you guys and want you to suffer [I do that through cliff hangers!] Its that as of late, I have become a factory of germs. I still have mono, although I am past the bad stage and I just got diagnosed with Strep. I promise I'm not making this up. I had to throw my favorite tooth brush away and everything. I've really only been sleeping, but I feel loads better now! I hope to have the next chapter [which will be longer] up either tonight or tomorrow. Sorry again guys, you are the best!


End file.
